Lean On Me
by Gloxinia
Summary: After Nabu's death, Layla is depressed. Everyone thought she was fine but after a couple weeks everything goes downhill. This is how Layla gets better. One-shot COMPLETE.


Okay before we start I would just like to say, this story is NOT based on life experience, i repeat not based. After I read Renachi's story Sacrifice Hoboe, I felt like I needed to write a story of my own that meant meaning. This story is about depression, after Nabu's death. If you felt Layla recovered way to fast about nabu's death, I believe you might enjoy this story, it is a friendship about Layla and Musa. Now before I give anything away here is my story:

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

><p>Tear drops fell onto her plate. Musa put down her fork and chewed slowly, staring at her best friend. The rest of her friends also looked at Layla, her plate became soggy from her light crying. Musa wanted to place her hand on Layla's shoulder but knew that she didn't want sympathy. All she wanted was Nabu back.<p>

The Winx Club knew that Nabu's death hurt Layla more then they could say. It seemed to get worse day by day; her crying would keep everyone up during the night and then other five Winx Club members would almost be too exhausted to do Layla's shift along with their own. At the end of the day when Pet and Love was cleaned, dinner cooked, eaten, and put away they wished for the old energetic Layla to switch back with the lonely and depressed one.

Being Layla's closest friend, Musa wanted to do everything she could for Layla. But she knew that the only thing she could do to get the old Layla back, was to bring Nabu back to life, which she could never do of course. But still knowing that, Musa hoped and wished that Nabu would come back to them somehow; which was time consuming but not as tiresome as teaching flying animals to dance in rhythm.

Bloom swallowed her medium-rare steak and opened her mouth to breath but she accidentally let out a thick sigh. She covered her mouth instantly. Layla's blue eyes raised towards the rest of the girls, and they were red and puffy. Stella scanned Layla's face and hair. On impulse, Stella reached in her short's pocket and took out a comb to untangle Layla's sloppy hair, that was no longer in the soft ringlets that used to caress her face. Layla slapped the comb out of Stella's hand. Sending it flying into Kiko's water bowl. Stella pulled back her throbbing hand and kissed her palm lightly; trying to get it back to it's usual pale tone, instead of the red it currently was. Layla rolled her eyes. Flora shrunk backwards into her chair, knowing what was going to happen. All the girls, except Layla and Stella, took their cutlery, not wanting them to grab it.

"We have kept this in too long. If no one is going to say it I will. Layla you are driving us crazy! It's been so long since we've had proper sleep, we do all you work while you bawl your eyes out. Well I've had enough," Stella yelled. The pets downstairs looked at the ceiling and shivered.

"Well it hasn't been the greatest fun for me either," Layla snorted, even though tears trickled down her eyes. "In case you forgot. My fiance just died!" Stella shock in anger. She pushed back her chair violently, sending it flying as she stood up. She walked to Kiko's bowl and reached in. Once she got the comb, she flicked it, getting some water off. Layla flinched. She looked at Layla fiercely before storming off into her bedroom.

Once the door slammed shut Layla looked at the rest of the girls, "anyone got anything else to say?" She asked harshly, making Flora shake even more.

"Actually yes," Musa stood up, "like Stella said, this behaviour you've been having is hurting us. You're not the only one hurting, I get he was your fiance but you need to relax for a mome-"

"Oh stop acting like this Musa. I thought out of all the girls, you would understand.

Musa backed away and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand . "Just because my relationship isn't perfect like Sky and Bloom's 'I'll always love you' routine, or Tecna and Timmy's 'everything in common' or Flora and Helia's shy and quiet romance, at least Riven is here. He loves me! Of course we've had our ups and downs, that's what makes it REAL!" Musa words hung in the air, like the bitter wind.

Layla closed he eyes and when she opened them again, her vision was blurry. Finally the awkward silence broke apart, "so where are they?"

"Who?" Flora voice shook.

"You know. There is only one way the house would be so clean, and look at Musa she looks so _proper_, the only that could be is Tune, Where are the pixies?"

Musa narrowed her eyes, "how dare you speak of Tune! The pixies are in our rooms, Piff is in mine with Tune."

"Why? Why can't I see Piff?"

"Because Piff, for the first time, is scared of you." Musa exclaimed.

Layla hid her face away to hide her tears. In a couple moments she ran to her room and the other girls heard her crying once again. Musa also ran to her room, leaving Tecna, Flora and Bloom in the kitchen.

Bloom began to stack the dishes and said, "well that went nicely." Flora fixed the chair and Tecna gave Kiko new water. They said their goodnights and left to their rooms quietly, without another word.

* * *

><p>The sun rose through the curtain, and the birds light morning call woke Piff up. She wasn't usually a light sleeper, but the recent events towards her bonded fair, Layla, had been ruining her sweet dreams and caused her to have restless nights. The pixie of sweet dreams got up from her bed and flipped her thick comforter away, so she could flip her feet off the edge of her petite bed.<p>

She flew out of Musa's room, she went into the kitchen that was close to Musa's room. She landed on a chair cushion, at the kitchen table. She saw from the corner of her eye, Layla lying on her bed, her hair sprawled. She looked around the area and cautiously flew onto her back. Layla stirred slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. Not knowing if she was awake or not, Piff flew to the other side of her. Layla had her hands under her head, her hair flaked over her eyes. Piff moved some locks of hair behind her ear. Piff then flew onto her head and fell asleep.

Musa watched Piff as she slept. Musa shuffled in the room, immediately stopping. She looked at her feet, they were covered with wet and sticky tissues. She grimaced and cautiously walked over to the other side of Layla's bed. Avoiding as many pieces of garbage and dodging the garbage can that was overflowing of Kleenexes and chocolate wrappers. She heard a crunch under her step. Musa felt a shiver go up her back as something cold touched her feet.

Musa picked up her right foot, and wobbled on her left, trying to get stable. She saw a small cut, but no blood leaked from the scrap. She leaned down and picked a piece of glass that had dry blood on the tips of it. She walked more cautiously then before, to Layla's side. Musa bent down and picked up more sharp, blood covered glass. But the blood wasn't dry. Instead it was fresh and damp. Musa's eyes went wide with surprise and she brought the pieces to the kitchen. The rest of the Winx girls were eating their toast and drinking coffee or tea, trying to wake up. Stella was in a better mood, not exactly smiling but not grimacing either.

Musa let the glass slip through her fingers and fall on the table. Stella looked up from her plate and watched the red piece of glass crash to the table. The rest of the girls looked up.

"What's this?" Tecna asked. Musa shrugged her shoulder showing she didn't truly know anything but it was a piece of glass. They looked at the pieces and Bloom picked one up.

"Musa, where did you get these?" Bloom stuttered.

"In Layla's room, " Musa replied.

"Why would she do this?" Bloom asked back.

"We know she's depressed, and eventually if still depressed they will cut themselves and, maybe, eventually commit suicide," Flora whispered.

The girls bowed their heads, and tears prickled their eyes. Tecna walked in front of Layla's room, she watched her for only a moment before closing the door.

"What are we going to do? Are best friend is slowly killing herself," Bloom said.

Before anyone could answer, Musa walked out of the kitchen and the rest of the girls heard her door slam shut.

* * *

><p>The girls no longer saw Musa for the rest of the day, sure she was at Pet and Love, but she hardly talked and no one really brought her out of her trance. As soon as the day was done, she went up to her bedroom with Tune and Pepe behind her. No one heard what was going on in her room that kept her so transfix in there, but they did hear some strums from her guitar but that was it. She didn't even come to dinner, they left her a plate outside her bedroom door, and when they went to go check if it was eaten, or if Kiko was the one consuming the food, it was there and the plate was clear.<p>

Eventually Bloom, Tecna, Stella and Flora they went out on the terrace and lit a small fire pit. It was a clear night, the moon was almost full and the stars were shining brightly. Layla walked out of the house and onto the terrace quietly with her back slumped. Layla didn't usually join the girls when they had fires, but she was to tired of the same scenery in her room, so she decided to join them.

They were laughing (other then Layla) while they were talking. They hadn't laughed together for what seemed like forever. Flora turned to the door when she heard whispers coming from there. Tune was pushing Musa out of the door, with her guitar. Pepe was trying to help her, but until Musa just walked out of her home they had no success.

She took a spot next to Layla and Tecna, the guitar resting on her chair. She let her arms feel the burning wood, as the heat warmed her face when it got to close. Tune was sitting on Musa's right shoulder, with Pepe next to Tune, he was snoozing next to the pixie as she petted his soft head.

Eventually Musa picked up her guitar, She strummed a few notes before sighing. She looked at Layla and began to hum with her hands plucking the cords.

_**Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
>We all have sorrow<br>But if we are wise  
>We know that there's always tomorrow<strong>_

Laylalooked at Musa and she saw little amount of tears well up in her eyes.

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

Layla pulled her knees up on her chair and let her arms hug them. She rested her head on her knees and not noticing, her eyes also began to tear up.

_**Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things you need to borrow<br>For no one can fill those of your needs  
>That you don't let show<strong>_

Layla wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but not daring to move her eyes from Musa's gaze.

_**Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>'Til I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

Layla gulped back her tears, and she made odd sounds trying to stifle her sobbing.

_**If there is a load you have to bear  
>That you can't carry<br>I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me**_

Layla's eyes looked at the fire. She almost let her hands fall in them, but she urged herself to break the desire.

_**So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<br>I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
>We all need somebody to lean on<strong>_

Layla's eyes went unblinking, staring at the wild flames that crackled with the wind.

_**Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<strong>_

Layla let her tears flow through her eyes, while Musa let her last bar ring out from the terrace:

_**Lean on me... **_

Layla cried in her knees, until she brought her hands up and they covered her eyes. She fell off her chair, onto the ground, still weeping. The rest of the girls stared at Musa, they had no idea what she had planned. Musa looked at Layla, and she rose emotionless from her chair and towards Layla. Tune and Pepe flew off of her shoulder, and let themselves fall on her chair. Musa enfolded her arms around Layla and Musa let Layla cry in her shoulder.

Tecna, Bloom, Stella and Flora looked at the girls, as the the fire burned out, still Layla cried. The night wore on, and with exhaustion they were forced to go to sleep, other then Musa and Layla. As the girls left, Layla gasped for air. Musa leaned over to her chair and picked up a glass that contained water. She also brought along a tissue box and Layla smiled at her gratefully with helpless giggles.

"Thank you Musa," Layla mumbled. Musa didn't say a word, but she gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I've been such a pain, it's just that everything seems so...empty. I thought I was okay after he died, but days went on and I started to feel lonely. You girls went on with your laughter and smiles, but nothing seemed happy anymore. Like the sun...just turned out. I'm so sorry, that I've been such a pain."

"I know you are," Musa whispered. Layla gave her a stuttering smile and Musa returned with a happy grin. "But you'll never be alone anymore, you were never alone. We were always with you. It's you, who let you down." Layla's smile turned back to it's usual neutral expression. "But you can start with the story now. I'm ready to listen, you should always know. Just lean on me when you're not strong."

Layla turned to the Musa and gave her a bear hug. The girls hummed the lyrics,

_Lean on me when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on  
>For it won't be long<br>Till I'm gonna need  
>Somebody to lean on<em>

_Lean on me..._

* * *

><p>I know that there are spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta even though I am looking for one...so if you find mistakes I would love to know and please review. Also this story is not the best, but thank you for reading as well. :)<p>

_The song is Lean on Me by: Bill Withers.  
><em>


End file.
